Spring Fling (ON HOLD)
by Clairelise327
Summary: Cass is a normal teenager from the small city of New Orleans. She has never left the South, but she longs to see the world. One day, she gets her opportunity after meeting awkward Miranda, when she is invited to tag along on a vacation to the British Virgin Islands. After missing her plane, she meets Nate Archibald, and he takes her on a journey that she could have never believed
1. Prologue

**A.N. Hi. A lot of you will not recognize my screen name because I am new to the writing scene. Before anyone complains about the chapter titles, I will provide an explanation: I simply don't believe in titling chapters. Why, you may ask. Firstly, they are super hard to come up with. Lastly, I try not to limit my chapters to one construct. Everything will just flow. Please, no hating on my writing. Please feel free to tell me if I am doing anything wrong! I always appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Hate on my story, and I will go ahead and hate on yours (even though all of y'all are amazing writers:D). Anyway, I hope you enjoy Spring Fling! **

I was never the "popular girl" in middle school. I was always the nerdy, overachiever who wasn't afraid to call it like it was. There was a small number of people who admired me for that, (mainly my teachers), but many people resented me for it. I guess I could make myself feel better and say that they were jealous, and that one day they would be working for me, but I couldn't lie to myself. They probably just thought that I was a dweeb.

On the outside, I never seemed to give a shit about what other people thought, but I guess that I always had a longing to be popular, like the girls I read about in books; the ones who found their knights in shining armor that protected them from the stupid "institution of education" ("institution of education" my ass) that is middle school. But I was sure that high school would be different.

And it was.

For the preparatory camp during the summer before school, I was the popular girl. I won all the votes for all the contests, and everyone wanted to be my friend. I felt like a superstar.

But that was camp.

—-

The bell rang for first period. I glanced down at my binder.

"A" day. English. Murray, Room 213.

I sighed and started to reconsider homeschooling. I swiftly moved through the dimly lit hallways to my first block.

When I got to my class, I noticed that everyone was out of their seats, socializing. I didn't recognize anyone from camp in my class, and this discouraged me. I wanted to feel popular like that summer.

The bell signaling the start of class rang, and I quietly sat down in a desk and took out my assignment pad.

"Welcome to English class. I am your teacher, Mrs. Murray.

—-

The bell rang, and everyone got up to sprint out the classroom.

"Don't forget to complete your letter to me, introducing yourself!" she yelled at us as we were exiting her room.

After exiting the classroom and walking to my locker, I noticed an odd looking girl sitting across the hall from me. She wore wooden-framed glasses, like the ones my elderly neighbor wore. I glanced down. There, buckled onto her waist, was a sparkly fanny pack. I think I may have thrown up in my mouth a little bit just at the thought of her very unique style. She had wild, brown, curly hair, and small, beady eyes that sort of reminded me of a mouse. She noticed me glaring at her, and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name is Miranda George! I'm weird!" She exclaimed at me. At that second, she jumped out of her position in front of the lockers and started running around the, making odd noises.

She definitely wasn't the most normal person, but her attitude was refreshing. I sort of liked it. I decided that she would be the first person that I would attempt to befriend.

Unfortunately, I couldn't stop to talk. I had AP Human Geography. Great...

—-

The lunch bell rang, and I ran out of the classroom.

And guess who I saw walking out of the next room..

"Hey! Miranda, right?" I yelled.

She turned around.

"Yep! That's me!" she yelled.

We walked together towards the cafeteria.

"Cool! I really like your fanny pack! I saw a lot of people wearing them at Jazz Fest! I'm surprised they have come back into style" I told her, although I was bluffing.

"Fuck! Now I can't wear it anymore!" she exclaimed.

I have to say that I was surprised by her vocabulary.

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" I asked?

"Well now I can't wear it if it is a normal thing to wear. I hate being the least bit normal," she replied.

"Umm, ok! I guess..." I tapered off. "Oh! My name is Cass," I responded.

"Awesome! Are we friends? Because I have never had a friend before! We should have a sleep over at my house this weekend!" she grabbed onto my hand and started sprinting. Of course, she crashed me into a few people.

"Jeezum, slow down, Miranda!" I yelled at her.

"Sorry," she frowned. "I have trouble controlling my emotions."

"It's okay. Sometimes I also have trouble. Making new friends is exciting."

"So we're friends?" she asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"Fuck yeah!" she paused. "I have to call my mom!"

She took out her phone, as if to call her mother.

"Wait!" I said, taking the phone from her. I entered in my phone number.

"Text me later so we can hang out," I told her.

"Cool," she responded. "Gotta run!"

I sighed. Miranda was very eclectic.

—-

Miranda and I were fast friends. She made me not care about the popularity thing anymore. We ate lunch together every day, and we talked about our favorite books and her four cats.

We also had English, Physics, and Algebra II together, so we would often visit Starbucks and study together. Although she was very smart, she had trouble taking notes due to her slow processing speed, so I helped her get up to speed.

One day as we were studying, we got into a conversation.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house this weekend?" Miranda asked me.

"Yeah! I will have to ask my mom, but I am sure she will be okay with it," I responded.

"Awesome!" she responded. "We can swim in my pool!"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Text me your address, and I will give my mom the info," I told her.

She smiled, and we continued to study.

The rest of the week went on normally, and I was anticipating my visit to Miranda's house.

—-

Finally, It was the weekend. I got my mom to drive me to Miranda's house.

As we pulled up to her house, I noticed how big it was.

It was a big, white, wood paneled mansion that looked like it could be about 200 years old, and it had big oak trees framing it.

I walked up the steps, nice, lighted ones at that, to the front door. There, by a little switch, was a note that read: "It's a bell. Whack it." So that is exactly what I did.

The door popped open, and I peered in.

"Hello! Is anyone there?" I asked.

There was no response, but I walked in anyway.

A second later, the door slammed closed behind me without anyone having closed it.

I screamed, and someone grabbed me behind, so I jumped.

Standing behind me was Miranda, fanny pack and all.

"Ha! I scared you!" she giggled.

"Hey! That was mean!" I complained.

"But it was funny as hell!" she responded. "This is a really nice house."

"I know! Isn't it huge! It is even haunted!" she exclaimed. She proceeded to tell me the story of the house. "The old owner was an insane woman, and she was obsessed with mystery books! She had a lot of money, and she would buy outrageous things!" Miranda exclaimed. "There was even a guillotine in the basement!"

"Woah. That it really creepy!" I replied. "What happened to her?"

"She chopped her own head off with the guillotine. I can still hear her cackling sometimes, late at night when no one is around!" Miranda replied spookily.

I shivered. I was deathly afraid of ghosts.

"I'm just kidding. She was arrested for fraud, and she is in the state penitentiary," Miranda laughed. "The house was abandoned for a few years, and after we moved here from Brooklyn, we bought the house in an auction, and we fixed it up," she said. "And it isn't haunted, by the way."

"Well, your house is very nice," I responded, relieved. But before I finished my sentence, Miranda sprinted through the house, wearing socks and sandals.

I shivered.

"Let's go swimming!" she yelled.

I agreed. It was hot as hell outside.

We walked up the stairs to the second floor.

It was ginormous.

On one side of the upstairs was Miranda's room. It was painted light pink, and it was giant, yet all of it was filled with light from the giant windows.

On the other side of the upstairs were two guest bedrooms, adjoined by a bathroom.

"This is giant, Miranda! My house has three bedrooms, and this is just your upstairs!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! It is huge," she said. "But I wish it wasn't so big. Our brownstone in Brooklyn was a lot smaller and cozier."

"Well, if you don't want this house, you can always move into my house, and I can move into yours!" I joked.

She laughed.

—-

After we changed into our swimsuits and hopped into the pool, we got on to talking.

"So have you seen any cute boys at school?" I giggled.

"You left something out," she replied.

I looked at her, confused.

"I'm bisexual. You left out girls," she responded.

"Oh!" I responded, kind of creeped out.

"And the answer to that is no, I have not," she replied.

—

After about thirty minutes, we got out of the pool, dried off, and changed back into our clothes. As we were going down her steps into the parlor, her mother walked in.

"Oh! Hi! You must be Cass!" Miranda's mother looked unusually excited.

"It is nice to meet you, Mrs. George!" I shook her hand.

"Oh! Please call me Marion!" she replied. "I'm sorry for being so jumpy! Miranda hasn't had any friends before. Thank you for being so nice to her!" she replied.

"Not a problem. Your house is very nice, Mrs. George, um, Marion," I stuttered.

"Thanks. Please make yourself at home. You girls go have fun. I need to make dinner," she replied.

So we went upstairs to Miranda's room. I went into Miranda's bathroom, and looked around. She had a lot of makeup, and I loved makeup. I picked up on of the tubes of lipgloss and read the label.

"This is a nice color," I told Miranda.

"One second," she said as she took the lipgloss from my hands and walked to the other side of the upstairs and placed it into the other bathroom.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh. I have severe OCD, and I have this clean/dirty system. I stay in one of the guest rooms so I won't contaminate anything in my room."

"Ohhh..." I responded, kind of weirded out.

"I know," she looked down. "It blows, but I can't help it," she said.

"It's okay. We all have quirks," I told her.

A few hours later, my dad came to pick me up. He whacked the doorbell, and came inside, and he was greeted by Marion.

"Nice to meet you! You must be Cass' father!" Marion exclaimed.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mrs. George," he responded.

"Oh, please call me Marion! Your daughter has been so nice to Miranda! I am so grateful! Miranda has issues with making friends," she responded.

Miranda and I walked into the conversation.

"Hey Daddy!" I ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Cassie Bug. Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yup! Loads of fun! We went swimming and ate cupcakes!" I replied.

"Great!" he said.

My dad and Marion got into a conversation about boats.

"You know, we go on a family vacation to the Caribbean every spring, and we skipper a boat! We would love it if Cass could come!" Marion said.

"That sounds like loads of fun, but I don't know if we could afford that," my dad responded.

"Oh! Don't worry about it! It would be our treat!" she said.

"Awesome! Sounds like fun!" I said.

I went home that night, looking forward to my first trip out of the country. I wondered what the rest of freshman year would have in store.

**A.N. I hope y'all liked this first chapter! Miranda is actually a real person, and she actually behaves like that. This story is true aside from detail changes, and, of course, Nate.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Oh my God, Mom! Hurry up! I'm going to miss my flight!" I anxiously yelled through the bathroom door.

"Wait a few minutes! Geez! Unless you expect me to wear a diaper..." she responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom! Seriously!"

"Ok, ok," she responded.

The bathroom door opened.

"I'm done! Are you happy?" my mom yelled.

I already started running towards the door.

I heaved my luggage into the back seat, hopped into the car, followed by my mother, and she put her keys into the ignition and started driving.

We arrived at 8:51 am.

We ran into the airport as fast as we could, and I glanced at the departure board.

"Shit, Mom! I missed my flight!" I yelled at my mother.

"Young lady! Do not use that language with me!" my mother said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy," I whined. "But what am I going to do!?"

"Here," my mother handed me her credit card. "Look for another flight, and you can buy it with my credit card," she said. "But don't go overboard, and no first class!"

"I know, Mom! I love you!" I hugged my mother.

"I love you too, Cassie Bug," she smiled. "Be safe! I'm going to pick you brother up from his friend's house! Text me every night before bed!"

"Bye, Mom!" I waved.

She got into her car and drove away, and I started towards the ticketing center. Once I got to the front of the line, I talked to the woman working the counter.

"Excuse me. I just missed my flight, and I need to book another one to Tortola, BVI," I told her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, the next direct flight to Tortola doesn't leave for another week."

"Damnit. Can you get me a connecting flight to Miami at least?" I asked.

"The next flight to Miami doesn't leave until midnight tonight," she said.

"Fine. I'll take it," I told her.

I rang up the ticket, and made my way over to security. The line went quickly, and I made it to the terminal. But I had to wait sixteen hours until my next flight.

I read my assigned reading for school for about an hour, but I got bored with Cry, the Beloved Country, so I started to just pace around. My iPhone beeped in my pocket, so I looked down and grabbed it. But I kept walking, until I came in contact with a wall. A human wall. I fell backwards.

"Hey watch where you are going!" the guy yelled. He looked to be about sixteen or seventeen, and he was really handsome. He was tall with a broad chest, and really nice tan skin and sandy colored hair, not to mention sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" the guy asked, probably startled by my staring at him.

"No, I'm not okay," I said grumpily.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"Probably not. I mom was taking for ever getting ready, so I missed my flight to the BVI, and now I have to wait until midnight to get a flight to Miami, and then I have to figure out how to get to my final destination," I rambled. "So, unless you have a private jet,"

"My friend does, and we are going to the BVI as well, so you could come with us," the guy offered.

"You would do that for me!" I said, startled.

"Yeah. My name is Nate, by the way. Nate Archibald," he said kindly.

All the while, all I could think about was this really good looking guy, standing in front of me, actually making contact with me, and where I had heard his name before...

A.N. Cliffhanger. He he he. Sorry for the short chapter. It felt like a good place to stop it so.. yeah:D I hope you enjoyed it:D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Gosh. I haven't updated in forever! I have been very busy with moving (and binging on Game of Thrones!). I hope you are enjoying this story. I am trying to make this so you don't have to know gossip girl in order to follow along, so please COMMENT and let me know how I am doing! Please! If you have experience writing anything for wattpad or , you know the feeling of uncertainty when no one reviews! And I apologize if the format is whacky, because apparently I maxed out the 250 gb on my Mac book pro (I have no earthly idea how this is possible), so it wouldn't turn on. I am writing this on my phone:(

Nate's POV:

_"We shouldn't have done that," she told me._

_I couldn't say anything. I brushed a lock of her wavy golden hair behind her ear, and all we could do was look into each other's eyes. We knew we couldn't be together. We shouldn't. _

_And with that, Serena got up without a word._

_"Chuck," I paused. "I messed up," I spoke worriedly through my iPhone. _

_Chuck didn't respond to me. _

_"Can I borrow your dad's jet?" I asked him nervously. _

_"Only if I can come with you and girls will be involved." He laughed. All he could ever think about was sex, while I was struggling to get my mind off it. _

_"How does the Caribbean sound?" _

_"I'll go grab my passport." _

I feel a blast of cold water on my face, and I pop up.

"Dude! What was that for?" I yell at my not-so-friendly friend.

"Relax, Nathaniel." I roll my eyes at him.

"Well if you are wondering why I woke you, we've landed," sixteen year old Chuck Bass, clad in a full Armani suit, smirks at me.

"We're in the BVI already?" I ask him, confused.

"No. We're in New Orleans. We were low on fuel."

I peer out the small window. _Man, this airport is small. _

Chuck is still standing there. "Are you getting out or what?"

I glare at him, annoyed.

"I'm coming." I groan.

I step drearily down the steps to the ground and walk through the poorly-lighted hallway leading to the terminal. All the while, all I can think about is Serena. _No, Blair. No, Serena. Blair! Serena! _ I just want to punch something!

I feel sick to my stomach about what I did to Blair. _I was supposed to do it with her. On the train. In Europe. _My life is so fucked up.

The walls open up, and I see the frantic people running to the gates to catch their flights. The airport here, I have to say, is very small. MSY is nothing like LaGuardia or JFK.

I peer down at my phone, still walking forward. _20 messages. 10 missed calls._

From Blair.

And my parents.

But none from Serena.

Fuck.

Just as I am about to call my mom, I feel my body ram into something hard.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I yell at the person sitting on the ground across from me.

I have to blink again, because I didn't expect to see a girl, maybe a year younger than me, right in front of my eyes.

She has shiny, dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes with thick eyelashes hiding behind thick-rimmed glasses.

I break out of my trance when I notice she is also staring at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" I say to her.

"No, I'm not okay," she replies grumpily.

I can clearly see that she is frustrated; and upset.

And I have to say: I know _exactly_ how that feels.

"Anything I can do to help?" I offer.

"Probably not. My mom was taking for ever getting ready, so I missed my flight to the BVI, and now I have to wait until midnight to get a flight to Miami, and then I have to figure out how to get to my final destination," she explains. "So, unless you have a private jet," she tapers off.

"Actually, I'm here with my friend Chuck…" I pause. "And his private jet."

Her eyes widen.

"We were planning on flying to the Caribbean, but we hadn't yet decided where we were going," I lie. "But the BVI sound like a lot of fun. Maybe we could give you a ride?" I tell her.

She looks startled.

"You would do that for me? You don't even know me," the girl tells me.

"Well, I am trusting that you aren't a serial killer," I joke.

She starts to lighten up a little.

"I'm Nate Archibald, by the way," I offer my hand to shake, and she looks at me oddly.

"I'm Cass Bourgeois," she tells me.

There is a long awkward pause.

"Well, let's go buy some snacks for the plane ride," I tell her, starting to back up towards the store.

And she smiles.

—

We arrive at the small convenience store at the other side of the terminal.

"So what is your story, Nate Archibald?" the girl asks me as she is thumbing through a book.

"Well, I'm from New York City, I'm a junior, and I like to go sailing," I tell her. "What about you?" I ask her as I am gathering Snicker's bars from the candy counter.

"I'm from New Orleans, I am a…" she pauses and cringes, "sophomore, and I love sailing, ballet, and horseback riding," she tells me.

"Wow! You would fit in perfectly in New York City!" I joke with her.

"Ha ha, yeah. I'm the 'classic white girl,'" she laughs.

I start to pull my wallet out of my pocket, but she puts her hand out.

"Please, let me pay for everything. It's the least I can do. After all, you're giving me a free plane ride," she explains.

"No, Cass. It's okay," I tell her. I continue to take out my wallet.

She puts her hand on my arm.

"Please, Nate!" she whines.

"Fine. But only this once," I smirk.

"Thanks," she says giddily, and she adds a tabloid to the purchases, and checks out with her credit card.

—

Once Cass finishes checking out, we walk down the terminal.

"So why are you going to the Virgin Islands? Just to get away?" she asks me.

"I guess. There's a lot going on in my life right now, and I just needed to take off, get away from my real life in New York City," I explain to her as we continue walking.

We arrive in front of gate 4.

"This is it," I tell Cass, looking down at my phone to see if Chuck texted me.

My phone starts buzzing.

"I'm going to take this," I tell her. She nods in understanding.

I pick up the phone.

**"****I've been texting you for twenty minutes!" Chuck voice blares through my phone. "Where the hell are you?"**

**"****Sorry; I bumped into some girl who missed her plane, and I offered her a ride in our jet," I tell Chuck. **

**"****Well in that case," I can hear his evil grin through the phone, "Come on!" **

He hangs up, and I put my phone away. I turn and see that Cass just got off the phone as well. She doesn't look happy.

"Come on. The jet's ready," I tell her.

She nods and follows me down the ramp, and Chuck is there to greet us, well, her mainly, at the entrance to the jet.

Uh oh.

A.N. I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please comment! I will probably get another update up soon, and I am also in the process of updating the first two chapters.

-Claire3


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N: Wow! Two chapters up in one day! I am on a roll! I hope you enjoy!**

Cass' POV

In the airport

_Ring, ring. _I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket.

I look down at my iPhone and see my friend's face appear on the screen.

_Shit_. I mutter to myself.

I see Nate picking up his phone as well.

"Where the fuck are you?" Miranda screams at me through the phone.

"I'm at the airport! But don't worry! I'm boarding soon! My mom was taking forever getting ready, and I was trying to make her go faster, but she just wouldn't!" I yell at Miranda in desperation.

"Well, when we were there to board the plane, YOU WEREN'T THERE!" she screams at me.

"I know! And I'm sorry!" I yell at her. "Do I need to say it again?"

"My happiness and stress-free vacation was RUINED, because you didn't show up!" she screams. AND, my fucking parents are fighting now, because YOU aren't here," she emphasizes.

"Relax! Everything will be fine!" I yell back at her. "Nothing will be ruined, and we will have a great time!"

"Good. When are you going to be here?" she asks me.

"Where is here?" I ask her.

"We're in Miami. Our next flight was canceled, so we will be spending the night in a hotel," she tells me.

"Good. I'll be there when you land in the BVI."

I can see Nate putting his phone back into his pocket.

"How—"

"I'll explain later. I have to go," I interrupt, and hang up.

Nate puts his head up and looks at me.

"Are you finished? The plane is ready," he tells me.

"Yes," I tell him nervously.

"Are you okay?" Nate asks me.

I am really nervous to get on that jet. I should probably tell him that I have never been on a plane before, but he might not let me come with him if I say that.

My entire life, I have wanted to explore the world; see everything out there, but my family has never had the money to do that. It's not like we are poor. My parents would just rather have nice cars and send their kids to good, private schools. Besides, my dad didn't have that much time to travel with his job.

And I finally had the opportunity to see at least one part of the world, but I missed my flight.

And then there is Nate, my knight in shining armor.

"I just want to thank you again for letting me hitch along for the ride," I tell him.

He looks me in the eyes. "Stop apologizing. You never did anything to me. I offered. I want to help you, and plus, you seem like a cool person to get to know," he smiles, charmingly.

I guess that is slightly reassuring.

"Let's go," he tells me and starts to head towards the entrance to the jet.

I lug along my luggage through the sloping hallway leading to the door to the plane.

There, at the entrance to the plane, I see a boy, similar in age to Nate, wearing a full Armani suit and a red bow tie.

"Is this guy for real?" I whisper to Nate.

"Well that's Chuck for you," he snorts.

I can't help but to quietly giggle.

"Hi. I'm Chuck Bass." He holds out his hand

"My name is Cass," I reach out to shake his hand.

"Welcome to my fathers jet," he tells me, with a hideous smirk on his face.

Chuck Bass is probably the best dressed boy I have ever seen. He is simply on a plane to the BVI, and he is wearing a five-thousand dollar suit, with a bow tie! Not to mention it is 85 degrees outside.

Chuck catches me staring at him and smirks a little harder.

"You like what you see?" He says to me smugly.

I break out of my trance.

"Sorry, I'm really tired," I explain.

Chuck looks displeased and walks past me into the jet.

"Don't take it personally," Nate tells me, laughing.

How can a person as light-hearted as Nate be friends with Chuck?

As I walk into the jet, I can clearly see that Chuck's father is a very successful man. The interior of the plane is white leather, and there are nice sofas as well as fully reclining captains chairs with cup holders, personal TVs and game tablets, and food tables. I can't say that I have ever experienced this much wealth first hand.

I put my luggage in a bin and sit down in one of the captains chair's next to Nate. As I sit down, I immediately feel the cushy goodness of the soft leather chair.

I can see Chuck down the aisle flirting with a flight attendant. Something about him rubs me the wrong way.

We get seated and the plane starts taxiing.

"This is-"

"Amazing," Nate interrupts me. "I know. I have been around this stuff my entire life, and it still leaves me at a loss of words." Nate explains to me.

I wonder how two people raised in the same society could have such different thoughts about wealth.

There is a long awkward pause, and I feel like I need to talk.

"So, how old were you when you started sailing?" I ask Nate.

"I've been sailing since I was five years old." He pauses to smile. "I remember my dad would take me to our summer house in Maine, a he would put me on a little tiny dinghy. It would always flip over into the water."

I smile.

"What about you?" he asks me.

"Well, I have been sailing since before birth, when I was still in the womb," I tell him sarcastically.

I don't think he caught the sarcastic part because he nods his head in understanding.

"Relax." I giggle. "I've only been sailing for about a year or two now."

"Ha." He smiles. "I was intimidated there for a second!"

"My dad prefers power boats. He owns a seafood business, so he deals with fish a lot. We _do _live right on the gulf."

"That's awesome. I wish I could be by the water all the time. My family is involved in the whole politics thing, so we don't have as much time to go sailing as we would like to have."

"But your life seems so exciting; you wouldn't want to live in New Orleans."

"My life is so predictably exciting that is boring. I don't want to deal with all the drama that comes with being in the Vanderbilt family."

I open my eyes wide open.

"You didn't mention that you are related to the Vanderbilts!"

"Well, that is something I don't like to brag about."

"Well maybe you would like being a Bourgeois instead. I'll gladly be an Archibald!"

"If it were only that easy," he sighs.

Chuck walks down the aisle from the cockpit.

"What are you guys talking about?" Chuck smirks.

I get this weird vibe from Chuck. He is all "dark and mysterious" yet he seems like a man whore with daddy issues. I chuckle to myself.

Chuck and Nate look at me.

"Did I laugh out loud?" I ask nervously.

Nate nods, laughing, while Chuck does, well, whatever Chuck does.

"Remember, Cass," he enunciates my name,"I'm the one giving you a free plane ride."

"I am eternally grateful, and I will be forever in your debt."

"Well I do know a few ways that you can pay me back," he smirks, yet again.

I want to wipe that grin off his face.

"You know what Chuck, why don't you go jack off," I tell him, and he looks amused.

"Whatever you say." And he leaves with a chuckle.

The pilot comes in over the intercom. _Prepare for takeoff._

I grasp my armrests so hard that my knuckles turn white.

"Are you okay?" Nate asks me.

The plane is moving really fast now.

"Have I mentioned that I have never been in a plane before?" I gulp as the plane lifts off.

A/N: WOW that was a long chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please favorite, follow, and leave a lengthy review!

-Claire 3


End file.
